1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for simultaneously removing dust and volatile toxic organic compounds, and more particularly to a system for simultaneously removing dust and volatile toxic organic compounds, which is capable of efficiently removing dust and volatile toxic organic compounds produced in various industrial applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, the working environment is very poor in various industrial applications where dust and volatile toxic organic compounds are simultaneously produced, such as the casting industry, the coal-related industry, the grinding industry, the ship painting industry, the metal sheet rust removing industry, the surface treating industry for process industry related products, the metal mineral refining industry, incinerating plants, cement factories, etc. The result is that dust and volatile toxic organic compounds are not efficiently removed in the aforementioned industrial applications.
Workers usually wear masks to work in their workshops. However, it is actually impossible to simultaneously prevent the dust and the volatile toxic organic compounds from entering their bodies via their mouths merely using the masks, which are nothing but fibrous filters.
Consequently, the abovementioned industrial applications are generally regarded as the principal offences of air pollution, and therefore they are not free from various administrative interventions of public or private environment-related institutions, and are placed under legal restrictions according to the environmental protection laws, which are serious obstacles to business.
Furthermore, the workers injure their health or suffer from serious diseases because of the dust and the volatile toxic organic compounds, which have bad influences on the health of the workers. As a result, workers wish to keep out of the aforementioned industrial applications.